teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Dead Zone
|video = TFS Movie Dead Zone Abridged }}The Dead Zone is a movie of the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series. It was first released in 2007 by a group called Neighbourhood Cluck, which some consider as TeamFourstar, but TeamFourStar themselves don't. This movie was officially done by TeamFourStar released on their Youtube channel on November 4, 2013. It was made to celebrate reaching one million YouTube subscribers. Summary Piccolo is seen blowing up a large rock as he has plans to put a castle in the place, once he rules over the world. He then sees some mysterious shadows and asks himself if they're running on air, which is ridiculous since they can fly. Ginger, the leader of the gang, then orders his gang to "F*ck him up!". Piccolo then responds that they can better kill him and gets blown by the trio. At the lookout, Kami feels everything and Mr. Popo asks if he's okay. When he then says that he thinks that Piccolo has been killed, Mr. Popo answers that Kami would've known if that was true, meaning that he would fade away. Mr. Popo then repeatedly calls Kami a drama queen while Kami declares the return of Garlic Jr. Meanwhile, Gohan is reading Huckleberry Finn and sees a word he never heard of before, which starts with an N, and then Chi-Chi calls him for lunch and to help her set the table. Goku has caught another fish and Ox-King arrives with money and wants to see his daughter. He also brought Gohan a gift, which is books, that Gohan doesn't seem to like. Gohan then thinks the Ox-King got a stroke, but in fact, it's Ginger, the Henchmen's leader who arrived. Nikki also seemed to have arrived and eats Chi-Chi's pears, much to her annoyance. Ginger wants the DragonBall, so he orders Chi-Chi to give her Gohan. Chi-Chi refuses to give Gohan and offers her to give the DragonBall. Ginger then considered to take Ox-King, but then reconsiders not too because he is fucking fatass and then he wants Gohan. Chi-Chi attacks Ginger, but quickly loses and the trio take Gohan. Goku comes by and he asks what happened, since he heard lunch. Chi-Chi then tells him that they took Gohan. Goku is then fed up about the news, since he can't miss the lunch, because it's the fourth most important meal of the day, right before brunch. He's now going to get Gohan back, hopefully right before dinner. He asks what they're going to eat and then says it'll be chicken and waffles. Back at Garlic Jr's hideout, Garlic Jr complains that he asked for a DragonBall and that they brought back a toddler. Sansho tried saying that they did bring a DragonBall, but Garlic Jr keeps whining about taking off the hat. The henchmen than convinced that it brings back the Chinese prince-look together, and since he's his size he can "rock that shit". Gohan says that his father won't let them get away with this, but the henchmen weren't convinced since they beat Piccolo and he's strong as shit. But when they were told that the father beat Piccolo by himself, which make Garlic Jr. realize that his father is Goku. And then he gets upset asking how he stole his kid, to which Nicky responds that they first beat up his wife. Garlic then changes his plans and orders his henchmen to get the last 2 DragonBalls. Back at Kame House, Krillin, Goku and Bulma look at the dragon radar and find out that someone is indeed collecting the DragonBalls. They don't know why they took Gohan, and Goku responds that they want a good ol' Goku fanny whooping. Goku says that Chi-Chi doesn't like her family to swear. Bulma tells that butt isn't a swear word. We then cut to a scene where Gohan is running from Nicky, since he smells like hair spray and shave butter. He then hates his job of babysitting and takes a bite of an apple. Gohan then hits Nicky and says that he's it. Nicky then suggests going back to the room. Gohan then is hungry and takes a bite from an apple from the tree. Nicky warns Gohan to not eat the apple, but Gohan is stubborn and eats the apple. He begins to hallucinate. Ginger has collected the Dragon Balls and gave them to Garlic Jr, who's ready to summon Shenron. He's actually very impressed by this. Ginger reveals he got them from a poker game, though hints he didn't play the game in order to get them. Before the eternal dragon can finish his sentence, Garlic Jr already says he wants to become immortal. The Eternal Dragon can't remember the last time someone asked for that. He then grants his wish and leaves. He got his immortality and Goku arrives to fight. He asks if they stole his kid and he doesn't have to worry, because he's high in the throne room. When Goku says that he can fly, Ginger comments about his stupidity. Then Kami arrives and asks what Goku's doing here, to which he responds that he's here for his son. Garlic Jr isn't surprised to see Kami, and neither is Kami. Kami then lets Goku go after his kid, as he will handle Garlic Jr. Goku remembered that he skipped lunch and asks himself if there's a cafeteria somewhere. The henchmen ask if he wants Ginger, Cinnamon or Pepper. Back at Garlic Jr and Kami, he asks if Kami is mad that he almost got him killed, but Kami is more confused, why he wants to kill Piccolo instead of him. Not that it matters, of course. He wants to put Garlic down, but it'll fail because he got immortality. Though Kami points out how odd it was that Garlic Jr. wanted him dead first before the wish, causing Garlic Jr. to realize that he dodged a big mistake. Goku beats up the henchmen and asks where the throne room is, but he gets blasted, but at the same time he got help from a stranger, who is actually Krillin. He offers some help, but Goku claims he doesn't need any. He mentions he saw a second power beam, it's revealed that was from Piccolo. Ginger, confused about this, asks why he's alive and Goku explains it. Krillin then feels some liquid, more specifically Gohan urinating from above. Krillin looks up and cries out and the urine goes down his throat. As Kami gains the upper hand in their fight, Garlic Jr declares war against him. Back at Goku's fight, he takes it back that he doesn't need help and asks Krillin to help him get Gohan. Sansho then says take he is going to break his Krillin's butt. Krillin then gets saved by the Explosion Wave attack of Piccolo and is glad that he is on their side. Piccolo fights against Sansho and kills him easily. Back at the fight with Ginger and Nicky, they pull swords out of their body, and Nicky orders Goku to stand still, but Goku dodges them. They cut off a bit of his hair and Goku yells "Stranger danger", which elongates his power pole and hits Nicky. Then he also kicks Ginger and uses his Kamehameha Wave to take care of the both of them. Back with Kami's fight against Garlic Jr, Garlic manages to get the upper hand. Then, Kami lays on Garlic Jr, with plans to blow them both up to bits, but Garlic Jr is not impressed since he is immortal. Piccolo then comes along, and he agrees with Garlic Jr for once and asks Kami not to blow himself up right now. Once Goku comes back, Garlic Jr realizes that his henchmen are dead and transforms into a larger, muscular version of himself. Garlic Jr now takes both Piccolo and Goku at once and tries blasting them away. Goku tells Kami to stay where he is and to do not move anywhere. Kami swears that if he didn't know him, he would call him a smartass. Piccolo then punches Garlic Jr, with little to no effect. Goku attacks Garlic Jr and Garlic Jr uses another strong blast, which makes the ceiling collapse and makes Krillin run from it, but shortly he gets hit by it and drops Gohan. Garlic Jr then grabs Piccolo and pummels both Goku and Piccolo to the ground, while making a bad pun, which Goku gets. Then, Goku takes off his weighted clothes off and so does Piccolo. Piccolo questions as to why he brought his weighted clothing and Goku also questions the same. Piccolo then responds that he doesn't have a house to leave them in. Goku then suggests buying a house with the Ox-King's money. Piccolo then questions in what world he lives in. Goku responds with one with a house... and a wife... and a son. Piccolo is angry at Goku now. Then they both attack Garlic Jr, who demands them to give their best shot. They both attack him with an energy blast and knock him out. Believing that he's dead, Piccolo and Goku begin to argue about who killed Garlic Jr and Kami reminds them that he is immortal. They don't listen to Kami and begin to fight for it, but the ground is shaking. Garlic Jr opens the Dead Zone to suck everyone up. Piccolo and Goku keep fighting. The ground collapses and then they fall. Garlic Jr says the Dead Zone is the same dimension they banished his father to. Piccolo is disappointed that "his castle" is sucked up. He then gets sucked up by the dead zone but gets saved by Goku who says that Garlic Jr is not dead. Then, Piccolo claims victory and attacks Garlic Jr, but his attack fails. When Goku asks if he can take a turn, Piccolo tells him to shut up. Krillin gets almost sucked up and Garlic Jr. says that everyone is going to get sucked up eventually. Gohan then says that he must leave Goku alone and uses an attack who hits Garlic Jr and sucks him up into his own dimension. Gohan wakes up in Goku's arms and Gohan asks what happened, but Goku thinks he won. As the father and son leave, Piccolo reveals his intention to steal Gohan someday. It's revealed that Krillin made the story up as a screenplay, and calls Nappa, who asks him a few questions. The first one was "Why would he summon the Dead Zone, the only thing that could defeat him?" Krillin admits that he wrote himself up with the whole immortality thing and he pretty much regretted it immediately afterwards. The second question is "I mean no offense, but, why exactly were you there?" Krillin responds with that he brings a humanistic edge to the setting. The last question was "Why did you let yourself getting peed on?" When Krillin asks "How much would you pay me to get peed on?", Nappa tells him that he is going to get far into the business, which makes Krillin happy. Eventually the film "Skygina" was produced. It grossed 7 million Zeni in its first week. Due to Krillin's lack of foresight, however, as well as a convoluted contract, he received no money from the film and was stricken from the credits. He now lives broke as the day he was born, at Kame House. Difference from the original movie * Nappa never appeared on the original movie, as he already death at the hands of Vegeta. Trivia *TFS does not consider the 2013 version a remake, as they don't count the version by Neighborhood Cluck productions as one of Team Four Star's videos. *Gohan is reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, as opposed to the ARDBZ version, where he's reading Chi-Chi's sex journal. *Gohan thinks his grandpa brought him a puppy instead of books, this may be a reference to the Buu Saga, where at one point Mr. Satan (who would later become Gohan's father-in-law) adopts a puppy with Majin Buu - Bee. * The re-release of this movie differs greatly from the original in several ways: **The entire movie was re-written and re-recorded with higher-quality audio, jokes relevant to the series, and many characters being redubbed (ie Megami33 as Bulma, Remix as Kami, KaiserNeko as Garlic Jr.). **Goku's idiocy and Gohan's intelligence are now present and consistent with the rest of the series. **The movie now ends with the revelation that it was Krillin pitching a screenplay to Nappa, effectively setting this episode sometime after Episode 30. Albeit, perhaps Krillin based the screenplay after experiencing the events of the movie. ***That fact is somewhat ironic as most fans consider this movie could fit in the DBZ canon, while DBZA, unlike most of their other movies, may not fit due to it all being a screenplay, though this maybe contradicted when Garlic Jr. comes briefly during Episode 31. **Sansho is no longer Mustard and Nikki is no longer Vinegar (A nod to Garlic Jr.'s men from There's Something About Maron and Dragon Fool Z Kai) *Lanipator is not credited in the movie as Shenron for unknown reasons. *"Skygina" is a reference to TFS, risking their existence by calling Vegeta "Vagina/Vegena" (or maybe it's just a pun because, you know, the Dead Zone is a giant hole in the sky kinda looking like a vagina). **It could also be a reference to a joke The Nostalgia Critic made during his review of "The Langoliers" *This video and World's Strongest are the only Dragon Ball movies to have received an abridged version with voices by Team Four Star members prior to the official TFS abridging. **World's Strongest got an official TFS abridging about three years later. *Before Ginger dies, he refers to Goku as a Douchebag, likely referencing Neighborhood Cluck Productions' abridged version where Ginger was referred to as such. *Remix continues his trent in voicing his characters with black accent, this time with Sansho. Credits Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Movies Category:DBZA Movies